


Casual Affair

by IvNovoa



Series: Relatos de Yuri!!! on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Inspired by Casual affair, M/M, VictUuri, Viktor viudo, mensajes de texto, text
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: Viktor no puede más, no lo soporta. Un año ha pasado desde la muerte de su esposa, día a día manda mensajes a su teléfono para calmar un poco su dolor.Sin embargo, el día de su aniversario de muerte, uno de esos mensajes fue respondido por quien menos esperaría.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Relatos de Yuri!!! on Ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691143
Kudos: 27





	Casual Affair

Viktor no sabe.

Un año ha pasado, sonríe siempre y miente.

Porque eso es lo que ha aprendido: a mentir.

Aún la extraña, con toda su fuerza, la necesita incluso.

Trecientos sesenta y cinco días, y cada noche ha ido a la cama llorando, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada ajena, tratando de conseguir un vano rastro del perfume que tanto le encantaba, ese que él le compraba cada cumpleaños.

Ahora ya no estaba, la almohada estaba asquerosa, marchita y sucia por sus lágrimas, un rastro de mugre que comenzaba a crecer.

Viktor se negaba a botarla.

La ropa seguía igual, abría el armario y hundía su nariz, buscaba ahogarse entre las telas, de igual forma desesperado por un poco de recuerdos, por una leve esperanza de que ella riera y le dijera que era un tonto como solía hacerlo.

Toma su teléfono, revisa su conversación con ella, un año entero, día a día, mensaje tras mensaje dictándole lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Cada día va a trabajar, cada día sonríe y cada día finge que está bien.

Pero no es verdad.

Llora, llora siempre y grita incluso, tiene lesiones en sus muslos y brazos, ha aprendido a esconderlas.

Su dedo anular sangra con frecuencia por la fricción de su anillo de bodas, una afición que ha tomado para poder recordarla, el dolor físico le ayuda a apaciguar el dolor emocional. Mueve el anillo y ve como la piel rojiza va aumentando, las pequeñas heridas no logran sanar cuando ya hay otras por el roce del oro.

Ve la fotografía en su mesa de noche, la fotografía de su difunta esposa y junto a ella la ecografía de su pequeño hijo. ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel?

Recuerda la llamada, recuerda correr al hospital, recuerda llegar muy tarde.

Recuerda buscar al maldito que chocó borracho el carro de su esposa embarazada. Muerto.

Su pecho arde. ¡Mierda que arde!

No se atreve ir a la tumba, falta al trabajo solo para hundirse en su propia miseria.

Su cabeza duele, parece querer explotar. Sus ojos están rojos por tallarlos y secarlos de las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, su pecho se comprimía, le faltaba el aire, no puede respirar y siente que se asfixia.

Inhala.

Exhala.

No funciona.

Trata de nuevo, pero solo consigue un lastimero gemido antes de tirarse de nuevo a su cama y gritar, ahogando sus sentimientos en la almohada. Golpea todo, golpea la pared, tira su almohada, siente el mismo dolor que el día que recibió la noticia.

No era justo.

Se calma, respira agitadamente y logra tomar su teléfono. Como siempre, envía un mensaje que le hace sentir mejor.

Le dice que la extraña, le dice que la ama y le dice que desearía poder estar con ella.

Un día más para todos, uno catastrófico para él.

Habla con ella como si aún se encontrara presente.

Se acuesta en su cama, cierra los ojos y deja que las lágrimas caigan silenciosamente, maldice todo, absolutamente todo.

Es cuando, en el borde de la miseria, escucha su teléfono vibrar. Ese sonido tan conocido, un mensaje _suyo_.

Toma su celular y no cree lo que ve, piensa que se está volviendo loco, lee el nombre.

_Mi luna y estrellas._

Lo lee, una y otra vez, y como alma que se lleva el diablo, abre el mensaje para leerlo. Su corazón parece detenerse cuando ve las letras.

“ _Perdón, creo que se ha equivocado de número :(_ “

Frunce el entrecejo, pasa sus dedos sobre el teclado táctil sin saber qué responder. Ha pasado un año desde su muerte ¡Claro que le darían su número a alguien más! A la compañía no le importaría guardar el número de una difunta solo para él.

Cierra los ojos, pone mala cara y de nuevo un lastimero gemido sale de su boca. Ahora ni siquiera podría enviar mensajes.

“ _Disculpa, este era el teléfono de mi difunta esposa, tenía la costumbre de enviarle mensajes y hoy es su aniversario de defunción. No sabía que ya tenía dueño nuevo._ ”

Deja el teléfono de lado y tapa su rostro con su antebrazo, antes que pudiera derramar otra lágrima escucha un mensaje. Decide ignorarlo.

Luego escucha otro.

Y otro más.

Luego otro.

Harto, se sienta y toma el teléfono para bloquear el número, pero no puede evitar reír ante lo que ve escrito.

“ _Oh, no te preocupes. ¡Justo me dieron este teléfono hoy! No sabía que alguien más lo tenía._ ＼(º □ º l|l)/”

_“Y no te preocupes, si quieres, puedes seguir mandando mensajes si eso te hace sentir mejor_. (o´∀`o)”

“ _Si quieres, claro, prometo no leerlos._ (°ロ°)”

“ _Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres_ (シ_ _)シ”

“ _No quiero sonar un loco o enfermo o algo así, no te preocupes._ ヾ(･|”

“ _Así sueno verdad?_ 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。”

“ _Ay no, lo siento, no debería seguir mandando mensajes acá_ ”

_“¡Perdón!”_

Viktor no puede evitar reír leyendo los mensajes y lo estúpido que se veían con los emoticones, es una sonrisa sincera, de esas que hacía mucho no conocía. Decide sacar al pobre iluso de su miseria.

O tal vez no.

“ _Rayos, eres malo en esto_ ”

_“¡Lo siento!_ (*_ _)人”

Viktor ríe de nuevo. Antes de poder responder, recibe otro mensaje.

_“¡Me llamo Yuuri, por cierto!_ (￣▽￣*)ゞ”

De nuevo ríe, limpia su rostro y se acomoda para seguir escribiendo.

“ _Viktor, mucho gusto._ ”

Ríe ante los mensajes de ese tal Yuuri, desubicados, torpes y tímidos. ¿Quién trataba de tener conversación con alguien que enviaba mensajes a su difunta esposa?

Nadie en su sano juicio.

Pero al parecer “ _nadie_ ” tenía nombre.

Viktor comenzó con respuestas cortantes, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que era Yuuri para contestar, o de lo fácil que se había vuelto hablar con él.

No nota la hora hasta que recibe un último mensaje de Yuuri.

_“¡Qué tarde es!_ (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzZ _Iré a dormir o no llegaré a clase mañana_.”

_“¡Buenas noches, Viktor!_ ”

“ _Buenas noches, Yuuri._ ”

Sonríe y siente extraño, mira la hora, ha pasado toda la tarde hablando con él y por primera vez en mucho no ha llorado. Suspira y ve la foto de su esposa, pasa los dedos por el vidrio, se siente tranquilo, incluso en paz. No había dejado de pensar en ella, pero algo, _alguien_ le había ayudado a pasar el resto de la tarde distraído.

Le debía mucho a Yuuri en ese par de horas.

“ _Por cierto, ha sido muy divertido. ¿Puedo mandarte mensajes mañana también?_ (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)”

De nuevo Viktor ríe, esos estúpidos emoticones a los que se había acostumbrado tan rápido.

“ _Claro. Ha sido muy agradable._ ”

_“¡Yey!_ (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ ”

Viktor deja el teléfono a un lado y se acuesta, respira hondo y sonríe.

Piensa que sería interesante tener una amistad con Yuuri, también piensa y espera de corazón que llegue a ser alguien cercano.

Sin embargo nunca se imaginó lo _importante_ que llegaría a ser ese joven en su vida.


End file.
